Injury Recovery
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Seth x Faith. This a story for my friend. This is when Seth landed in the table on Sunday, and Faith takes care of him. Enjoy :)


Faith saw Seth hit that table and hard to. She runs to him through the crowds of people. She sees Roman is already there but Dean is still no where in sight. Roman sees her, and yells at the crowd to let her through. The crowd let's Faith through, roman helps her up and over the barricades. She thanks him and goes over to Seth. She leans down and puts her ear on his head. When she hears his steady heartbeat, she sighs with relief. At the sound of her sigh, he opens his eyes. He smiles up at her.  
"Hey baby." he says  
"Hey handsome, lay still and rest. Just don't fall asleep Romans' going to need you okay?" says Faith  
"Yeah okay." he says  
Roman goes and fights the rest of the Wyatt's, but loses when Bray uses his Sister Abagail. After a minute Roman gets up and helps Seth up. Then head back stage. The pedematics look over Seth and say to leave him here for a they will be back with some seditives, and pain killers. The pedamerics leave them alone.  
"I'll go look for Dean, you stay here and look after him?"asks Roman  
Faith nods without looking away from Seth. Roman puts his hand on her shoulder.  
"He'll be alright, you heard the drs. Take good care of him, alright." says Roman, he leaves.  
Seth squeezes her hand back. She looks down at his hand and smiles.  
"Hey handsome, how are feeling?" asks Faith  
"Still soar, but better now that my baby is with me." he says  
He let's go of her hand and puts to fingers to her check. He starts brushing her check with his fingers. She closes her eyes and smiles.  
"So where's Roman, I could of swore he was here?" asks Seth  
"He went to find paramedics went to get pain killers and sedetives." replies Faith  
"So we have the room to our selves?" asks Seth  
"Yeah" says Faith  
"That's good. Hey you know what would make me feel better?" asks Seth  
Smiling Faith asked "What?" Even though she already knew the answer.  
"A wake up call kiss. Please?" says Seth  
Faith leans down and kisses him, he kisses her back. He pulls the rubberband out of her hair, and plays with it. He pats the side of the bed, and she sits pulls her book out of his vest pocket.  
"You know I think defenitly is a good luck charm. But not as much as my girl cheering for me in the stands." He says  
"You lost silly, how is that book a good luck charm, when you lost?" asks Faith  
"Details. It's a good luck charm because I was sure that a board stuck me, but all I felt was paper. I'm glad it wasn't damaged." he says, rubbing the cover like a precious child.  
"But look you started it on your own a month ago and you haven't even made it pass page ten." says Faith, pointing at the bookmark.  
"Did you look at the cover, on the inside?" asks Seth  
"Huh?" asks Faith confused.  
Seth opened the book and on the inside th words "My fav. book, because my sweet voiced baby reads it to me." were written on the inside. Faith blushes at this.  
"That's why it's precious to me." says Seth  
Faith blushes more and kisses Seth. She gets up and gets Seth a glass of water. She lays it on the side of the instand near the bed. Then helps him get comfortable. She sits Indian style on a chair, and grabs his book.  
"Where'd you stop?" asks Faith  
He tells her, and she starts reading to him. After a bit the drs. return with pain killers and seditives. Without interupting Faith, they put the pills on the table with instructions. After an hour Roman returns with Dean hanging on one shoulder. They sneak past the two, Dean and Roman grab what they need, promising to be back later, leaves the two alone. After she's done, she sees Seth is asleep but has left enough room for her to sleep next to him. She climbs in next to him, cuddles closely and falls asleep. Two hours later they both wake up. Faith starts taking care of Seth by following the pedamerics instructions to a T. She gets him tea and water sometimes. She even takes up to reading to him through the night. In the middle of the third book, he stops her and calls her into bed where he plays with her hair some more while she finished reading. At the end of the third book, Seth cuddles close to her again.  
"Hey baby, I think it's about time we get out of here and go back home." says Seth  
"Are you sure your okay?" asks Faith, worried  
"I'm fine, come on, let's go." says Seth  
Faith helps him out of bed, and they. Both pack up their stuff. At the door Seth stops her lifts her chin and kisses her. She kisses him back and they pull away, three minutes later.  
"What was that for? Not that I minded of course." asks Faith  
"That was thanks for taking care of me today." he says, with a wink.  
"But you could of said it." says Faith  
"I know, but I think I like this form of thank you a whole lot better." says Seth  
They leave and meet up with Roman and Dean in the dressing room.  
The End


End file.
